Mais Si Tu
by Miss.Pendelbury
Summary: Hermione était assis dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle caressait doucement l'herbe verdoyante sur lequel elle était assise. Ses yeux perdue dans le vide regardait quelque chose que nulle autre était capable de voir..


**Mais Si Tu** ( d'après la chanson de Michel Berger )

Hermione était assise dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle caressait doucement l'herbe verdoyante sur laquelle elle était assise. Ses yeux perdus dans le vide regardaient quelque chose que nulle autre n'était capable de voir, elle cherchait au plus profond d'elle-même les mots qui lui auraient permis de coucher sur son parchemin les sentiments et émotions qu'elle ressentait.

Elle ferma les paupières, légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle laissa les souvenirs refaire surface.

**Flash-Back**

Elle était assise sur un muret et il était venu la voir, elle l'avait alors regardé droit dans les yeux, sentant son cœur exploser de mille sentiments et son corps se liquéfier d'amour pour lui. Elle n'avait rien dit mais il lui semblait qu'il avait compris. Lui non plus ne dit rien, il avait tout simplement fui son regard et était reparti.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés, ils avaient eu des missions ensemble, ils avaient parler ensemble. Elle avait appris à le connaître et lui à l'écouter. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui étaient de plus en plus forts, tellement puissants que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux, puis dévalaient ses joues pour mourir dans son cou.

Un jour il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange. Ils étaient face à face. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Elle s'avança et ouvrit la bouche, mais il lui posa son doigt dessus et lui dit simplement : " Comment peux-tu, avec tout ce que j'ai derrière moi ?".

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Hermione rouvrit lentement les paupières, ses yeux mélancolique balayant ce qui l'entourait, et elle se mit à écrire.

"_Mais si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes ,Ne crois pas que tes souvenirs me gênent_

_ Et cours, cours jusqu'à perdre haleine ,Viens me retrouver.._

_ Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes , Et si ce jour-là tu as de la peine à trouver où tous ces chemins te mènent_

_ Viens me retrouver. Si le dégoût de la vie vient en toi, Si la paresse de la vie s'installe en toi..Pense à moi_

_ Mais si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes, Ne le considère pas comme un problème.. Viens me retrouver._

_ Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes, N'attends pas un jour, pas une semaine, Car tu ne sais pas où la vie t'emmène.. Viens me retrouver_."

_Hermione Granger_

Severus Snape, marchait d'un pas vif vers ses appartement. Déjà un an que la guerre était terminée. Tous les élèves étaient partis, plus jamais il n'aurait a subir Potter, Weasley et Granger.. à l'évocation de la jeune fille son cœur se serra et il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil ne remarquant même pas les larmes qui lui ravageaient le visage. D'un accio il ramena toutes ses affaires pour l'été dans sa malle, et partit. Il avait déménagé à la fin de la guerre, tournant une petite page de sa vie d'avant. Maintenant il habitait dans un manoir, avec un grand laboratoire au sous-sol.

_ Trois ans Plus Tard_..

Severus revenait à l'école pour une rentrée scolaire de plus. A la table des professeurs il se surprit à chercher encore une fois la jeune lionne qui avait été à la table des Gryffondors. Un Week-end alors qu'il rentrait dans son appartement, il aperçut une masse noire par terre, il s'approcha et découvrit une de ses capes qui était tombée, à moitié coincée derrière le meuble de l'entrée. Il la prit, soulevant un nuage de poussière au passage. Il vit alors une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit, il découvrit alors l'écriture fine et soignée de Hermione Granger. Il lut attentivement la lettre, quand il l'eut finie, elle s'échappa de ses mains. Il se rua dehors mais revint aussi vite, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Il se changea, mit un pantalon noir, des chaussures noires.. et une chemise noire. Il s'empara d'une veste noire, mit le parfum que semblait apprécier Hermione dans le temps, pris sa cape et transplana au Terrier.

_ Au Terrier_

Tous les convives discutaient joyeusement dans le salon lorsque brusquement, une personne fit irruption parmi eux. La minute de frayeur passée, tous purent voir Severus Snape debout au milieux d'eux, la cape rejetée sur l'épaule.

- Où se trouve Hermione ? Demanda t-il comme si sa vie en dépendait, et sûrement était-ce le cas.

Personne ne répondait, trop effarés par son comportement. Jamais personne n'avait pu voir autant d'émotions sur son visage. Il tenait un parchemin à la main qu'il serrait de toute ses forces de sa main droite comme si ça lui procurait des forces.

- Je suis là..

Severus se retourna brusquement, il brandit le parchemin comme le St-Graal.

- Je l'ai trouvée trois ans après que tu l'aies mise dans ma cape.. Trois ans de perdus.. Je viens juste de la découvrir..

Tout le monde regardait cette scène à la fois étrange et fabuleuse qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- Hermione.. est-il.. trop tard ?

-"Mais si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes ,Ne crois pas que tes souvenirs me gênent

Et cours, cours jusqu'à perdre haleine ,Viens me retrouver..

Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes , Et si ce jour-là tu as de la peine à trouver où tous ces chemins te mènent

Viens me retrouver. Si le dégoût de la vie vient en toi, Si la paresse de la vie s'installe en toi..Pense à moi

Mais si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes, Ne le considère pas comme un problème.. Viens me retrouver.

Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes, N'attends pas un jour, pas une semaine, Car tu ne sais pas où la vie t'emmène.. Viens me retrouver."

Severus s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ses larmes coulaient. Hermione sentait son cœur revivre.

- Je t'aime.. se dirent-t-ils à l'unisson, sous le regard médusé de l'assistance.

- Hermione, veux-tu être ma fiancée ?

- Je le veux, Severus.

Les personnes dans le salon étaient plus que choquées, mais ils pensaient qu'un amour aussi fort méritait sûrement d'être vécu. Même Ron qui venait de voir sa petite-amie partir dans les bras d'un autre sous ses yeux. Il s'approcha lentement d'eux.

- Professeur Snape, j'èspère que vous saurez vous occuper d'elle.. vous avez là dans vos bras une perle.. Hermione je serai toujours là pour toi. je te porterai toujours dans mon coeur.

Et il partit sans un mot. Hermione se rendit alors compte à quel point celui-ci avait mûri et changé. Elle regarda Severus dans les yeux. Et puis pour la première fois en quatre ans, ils s'embrassèrent..

_Mon premier Os.. Merci à Fofix de s'être donner la peine de corriger mon texte. Je sais qu'il n'est pas extrêmement développé.. Peut-être plus tard lorsque mon expérience en la matière sera plus grande .. Merci, pour vos review, je les acceptes sans problème ( orthographe.. mon ami ! ) _


End file.
